Marshall Lee and Fionna: a love affair
by AriannaTheWerewolf-1
Summary: sure cake doesn't like him, but fionna sure does! marshall lee loves fionna as well, but cake doesn't approve!


What does it take?

I was just an average teenage girl, until I moved to California. And this journal is supposed to help me? It really isn't. But I want my mom to be happy. Afterall, my dad is gone. I am always like my father. Apparentally, I'm like his twin, at least that's what my mom says. But it's summer vacation so I guess I might see my friend Brooke. She moved when we were 6. And she lives here now! I wonder if she remembers me? But school starts next month, so I might see her! Well, I have to go to bed because I'm going to the beach tomorrow! Night journal!

Ok, so I just got back from the beach and I'm dressed. I think I have a new crush. His name is Austin DiLaurentis. Here is our conversation, So cute!

|Austin

\Me (Aubrianna)

-Joansie

%Alex

=Jack

#Zack

Rian

~ whole band

^crowd

\*bumps into Austin* Oh! I'm so sorry!

|No, no, it's ok I'm fine. *smiles and looks at me*

\*looks at and smiles* Oh, are you sure?

|Yeah, I'm Austin. *holds out hand*

\*shakes hand* Aubrianna. *smiles*

|I don't recognize your face from around here, where are you from?

\Baltimore, Maryland. The suburbs part. So the county.

|Nice. My girlfriend used to live in Maryland. Same place where you lived at. Her name is Brooke. Brooke Pentings.

\Brooke Pentings! I used to know her!

|Wow! That's awesome! Maybe we can all meet up someday.

\I'd like that. *smiles*

|*smiles, then has normal face* So, ummmmm.

\*smiles* Wow, the waves are huge today!

|Do you surf?

\Yeah, I've been surfing since I was 4. But you don't get waves that high in Ocean City.

|Ocean City? I thought you lived in Baltimore.

\*giggles and smiles* I do, but I always went there for summer vacation.

|Oh, man I feel so stupid right now. *laughs*

\*laughs* Don't be. People have been saying that to me since yesterday.

|Well, I always wanted to know how to surf. Maybe you can teach me.

\Ok. When should I teach you. I'm free all week.

|Maybe now? I'm free all week, too.

\Sure. I'd like to teach you. *smiles*

|*walks about 4 steps out*Well, you coming? *holds out hand*

\*looks at hand for a little bit* Sure. *smiles and takes hand*

|*holds Aubrianna's hand while walking in the water*

\Ok. *grabs surfboard* So what you want to to do is lay on the board with your stomach and paddle out in the ocean.

|Ummmm, are you sure? I'm kinda nervous.

\*holds hand* It's ok. I was, too. *smiles*

|*looks at hand, then looks back up and smiles* Ok. But, can you come with me?

\Of course. *climbs on board with Austin* Now, just paddle.

|Like this? *paddles wrong*

\*smiles* No, like this. *takes Austin's arms and paddles for him*

|*looks at Aubrianna* I never knew that your eyes were gold.

\*smiles and blushes* Thanks, I got them from my father. *smiles, then frowns*

|*stops paddeling and looks at Aubrianna* What's wrong?

\I-I can't talk about it. It makes me too sad, but it's about my father.

|Oh, I understand. Mine passed away, too.

\ Oh. Yeah, that's exactly what happened to my father. He died from a hunting accident. *tear runs down face*

|*puts arm around Aubrianna and rubs her arm* It's ok. My dad died from a driveby. In LA.

\*looks at Austin* Thanks for being so welcoming. *smiles*

|*smiles* Your welcome. Wow, look at the sunset.

\*looks at sunset* Wow. It's beautiful.

|*looks at Aubrianna* Like you.

\*looks at Austin and smiles* You're just like my father, he called me his beauty. Like I was everything to him. *rubs locket* He gave this to me on his death-bed. His father made it from stone and metal. It has my family's old crest from the war on it.

|Your family was involved with war?

\Yeah, my family had no more debt to pay, so that was the only option. None of my family members died in the war either. *smiles* I'm very lucky to have a family that cares for me.

|Well, it's getting late. But I still have time. They have a bonfire down at the north part of the beach, do you uh, wanna join me?

\*smiles* Of course. Now, show me your paddeling.

|*sighs* Fine. *laughs and paddles correctly all the way to the beach*

\Goodjob, Austin! *hugs*

|*hugs back and is panting for breath* Thanks.

\Oh! Here, I have water back in my bag. I'll meet you there.

|Ok. It's up near the juice bar. *grabs surfboard for Aubrianna*

\Thanks. *takes surfboard*

|*winks* No problem, new girl.

\*smiles* Austin. I have a name. It's Aubrianna?

|*laughs* I know. *smiles*

\*smiles*

|You know I bet every girl here is jealous of you.

\Why do you say that?

|Well, you are pretty.

\Me? Pretty? I'm no where near pretty. I mean, look at me. My glasses are broken and I have to hold them together with tape.

|Aubrianna don't say that about yourself. You're beautiful by your personality.

\*blushes* Thanks. Well, I'm gunna go get my bag.

|Ok. I'll meet ya there. *smiles*

\Ok. *smiles and walks away*

\*grabs bag in car and walks to bonfire*

\~in mind~ Should I impress him? I want him to like me, but he has a girlfriend, my old friend Brooke. I should get dressed.

\*goes into car and changes into a short green and black floral summer dress on with wedges*

\*walks over to Austin and taps his shoulder while walking*

|*looks over and looks back to see Aubrianna* Oh gosh! You scared me! *laughs*

\*laughs* Sorry, it's a little joke.

|Hey, Joansie! Play some guitar!

-Sure thing man! *plays "Lost In Stereo" by All Time Low*

\Oh my god! It's lost in stereo!

-You like All Time Low? AWESOME! I do, too!

\Yeah, I know them actually. They're like my brothers. ever since we were born actually. *laughs*

-Really? That's amazing! They're supposed to come here next week and I have 2 backstage passes. Maybe you and Austin can come.

\Wow! I can actually see my teddy bears again! *laughs* Thanks!

|Yeah, I'll come! They are AWESOME! *takes the two passes and hands one over to Aubrianna*

\*takes* Thank you! *hugs Joansie* This is amazing!

-*hugs back* You're welcome! *fist pounds Austin*

|*fist pounds* Thanks man. This is amazing.

\Yeah, it is.

-Oh you don't have to thank me, because they're right behind you.

=*picks up Aubrianna* I'M YOUR TEDDY BEAR!

\*laughs* OH MY GOD JACK! I MISSED YOU!

=OH MY GOD YOU DID? I MISSED YOU TOO WHAT A COINCIDENCE!

\Ummmm, Jack?

=Yeah.

\Can you do me a favor?

=Sure.

\Put me down?

=Ummmmm let's see, NEVER! *runs around beach holding Aubrianna*

\*while laughing* PUT ME DOWN!

*runs over to jack and hold Aubrianna as if they were getting married* C'mon, we're getting hitched.

\Rian! *hugs* I missed you!

I missed you too! *hugs back* Now let's go get hitched.

\Oh my god! *laughs* I hope you're kidding.

I'm not.

\What!

JUST KIDDING!

\Oh thank goodness.

*laughs and puts down*

\*laughs* Thanks Rian. *kisses on cheek*

*hugs* No prob. *smiles*

%*with puppy-dog face* Do I get a hug?

\Of course you do, Alex. *smiles and hugs tight* I missed you so much!

%*picks up and sqeezes* I MISSED YOU TOO!

\ALEX! *laughs*

%*laughs and puts down* Sorry. *hugs and kisses head*

\*hugs* Hey, where is Zack?

#*runs up behind and Aubrianna and hugs* Right here!

\Zack! *hugs and kisses on cheek* I missed you!

|*smiles*

#I missed you too, Aubri!

\Are you guys on tour?

Nope! We're on vacation.

\So I can see you guys anytime we have free time?

%Hell yeah!

\Awesome! *group-hugs the guys*

~*hugs Aubrianna*

-Well, do you guys mind singing some of your songs for us?

~We don't mind at all!

\That's my boys. *smiles and hugs band*

#*kisses Aubrianna on forhead* I love you, Aubri.

\Awwww! I love you all! You guys are so sweet. *kisses all of them on the cheek*

I feel loved.

\*laughs and hugs* You are!

%Well, how about we sing a song that you might know.

\I know all of your songs, Alex. Even all of your covers.

%Remembering Sunday.

\You know me so well. *smiles and hugs*

%*hugs back and kisses on head* Yes I do. *smiles* Ok guys! Time to set up!

~*sets up instuments*

*kisses Aubrianna on head* I love you.

\Awww, I love you too, Rian.

%Alright, Aubri, you ready?

\Yep! *holds mic in hand*

%*yells in mic* ARE YOU GUYS READY!

^*screams*

%Alright, well, this song is called Remembering Sunday! I will have my "lady-friend" with me!

\*says in mic* Alex, I'm not your-

%SHHHHH! You are! JUST KIDDING!

^*confused*

%This is my best gal-friend, Aubrianna.

\ I am the best gal-friend. *smiles*

%*puts arm around Aubrianna* You do realize these microphones are fake, right?

\They're just blown-up mics! *laughs*

%*laughs* Ok, well start us off Rian!

^*sings with Alex and Aubrianna*

After me and Alex sang a couple songs the band gave me their numbers so I can chat with them when we all have free-time. After they left it was 10:30 PM and I had to get home. It's 3AM right now, and I'm still smiling. Austin drove me home because my car wouldn't start. He said Joansie would take care of it because he lives right across from the beach. His dad tows cars and he can take it to his shop to jump-start it. Here is my other conversation with Austin in the car, so cute!

|Austin

\Me (Aubrianna)

\*walks over to car door and is about to open door*

|Oh! No, let me. *smiles and opens door for me*

\*smiles* Thanks. *climbs in and sits down on seat*

|*closes door and walks away to other side, then climbs in and starts car* So, how was your first day here in California?

\It was perfect.

|*smiles and looks at Aubrianna* I'm glad you had fun.

\*smiles* Thanks.

|So, who taught you how to surf?

\My father. *rubs necklace*

|I'm sorry about your father. At least you weren't there to see him go. I was with my father and he was holding my hand, I was three at the time he died. We were walking into the parking-lot after he went shopping for fishing gear. I remember him picking me up over his shoulder when ever I was sad, and he would spin around in circles. *smiles* I just wish he was still here right now.

\*smiles and rubs Austin's arm* He is. I'm sure that he is in heaven looking down on you. He's probably very proud of you, ever since you were born.

|You think so?

\I know so. My father said I was the little twinkle in his eye when I was born. All the laughs we shared, and he is still here with me, I just know it. *rubs necklace*

|*smiles* Hey, um, what's your adress?

\Oh, I live in the apartments near this beach. On Assawoman road.

|Oh, ok. *drives to apartments while blaring All Time Low's song Six Feet Under the Stars*

\*laughs* I just love this song!

|Me too! *sings*

\*sings harmony*

|You sing beautifully, you know that?

\Thanks, I never really thought I did.

|You do, you sing perfectly.

\*smiles* Thanks.

|*stops in front of apartments*Well, here you are.

\Thanks for taking me home. *is about to get out of car*

|Wait.

\Yeah?

|*gives me his phone number* Take this, maybe we can meet up sometime.

\*takes* Thanks. *kisses on cheek and gets out of car*

|*smiles, and then honks twice and drives off*

Austin is so adorable. He has short black hair with little red streaks in it. He had worn black swim trunks with skulls on them. I have the clothes like that, but I can't pull them off. Well, I better go to sleep. Night journal!

Ok, worst day ever, but I did make some new friends, and an enemy. Or should I say, "frenemy." Today was the first day of school. But "she" isn't anymore. I'm talking about Brooke. She was just so sweet, girly, and nice. Now she isn't. She has the most perfect blond hair ever, and to be honest, I'm sort of jealous. SORT OF. But all I have is long brunette hair that is always straight. I wear glasses that I have to hold together with tape, and I'm very tan. I'm pretty nerdy, but my clothes are somewhat of an...Avril Lavigne. She is my most favorite singer, besides the band All Time Low. I also like a little bit of screamo and punk. But anyway, I met these two girls at school. They are really nice, and they were very welcoming as well. Here is my conversation with the first girl I met, Angelina.

&Angelina

\Me (Aubrianna)

^Genivieve

|Austin

$Brooke

\*walks into school and guy on skate-board knocks papers out of my hands* Agh! *bends down and picks papers up*

&*walks to her and helps her* Don't mind him, he's got detention anyway. *laughs a little bit and helps her stand up*

\*smiles* Thanks. *puts books and papers in one arm and holds hand out* I'm Aubrianna.

&*smiles and shakes her hand* Angelina. You can call me Angie, or Lina. But don't call me Angel, I hate that nick-name.

\Okay. *laughs a little bit*

&So I'm guessing you're new here?

\Is it that obvious?

&Kind of.

\Well, I wouldn't blame you. All of the kids here look so glamorous.

&Well, it's pretty normal for the girls to have Gucci handbags while the boys wear Michael Jordans. *laughs*

\*laughs* I guess it is, for you.

&*laughs* Yeah, so what's your locker number?

\Oh! It's um, *looks at paper* 236.

&Great! My locker is 235. Speaking of which, we should go to our lockers right now.

\Okay.

&*walks to locker with Aubrianna and sees my friend Genivieve Fields.* Hey Genny!

^*turns around* Oh! Hey Lina!

&Genny, this is Aubrianna. *smiles and turns to Aubrianna* Aubrianna, this is Genivieve.*smiles and turns back to Genny*

^*holds hand out* Nice to meet you. *smiles* You can call me Genny.

\*moves books and papers into other arm and shakes her hand* Okay, and nice to meet you too. *smiles*

^So are you new?

\Wow, I guess it is obvious. *laughs*

^A little bit. *laughs*

\*looks over to a boy standing at his locker with his friends* Oh my god. *thinks about Austin from the beach* Who is that?

&*looks over* Knew that was coming up.

^*sees him* Oh, that's Austin Hayes. But don't waste your time, he's taken.

\*under breath* I know him.

&Huh?

\Oh, nothing.

&Oh, okay...

\So...who is his girlfriend?

&Oh! His girlfriend is-

^Oh great, incoming Barbie Doll.

\Huh?

^*points at Brooke* Her, and her group.

\*sees her*Wow, her hair is so...blond.

&Yeah...that's Brooke Pentings. She's just so-

\Brookie? Oh my god it's Brookie!

^Wait a minute, you know THE Brooke Pentings!

\Yeah! We were BFFL's!

&Really? Wow, what was she like?

\ She was pretty nerdy to be honest. But she was really nice.

&Really? Well, I'm afraid that she's not as nice as she used to be.

\What do you mean?

^She's the meanest girl in school, along with her little freaks.

\*looks at her* Wow, I just can't believe that she would be mean. She was so perky and nice.

^I'm afraid that she isn't anymore.

\*sighs*

&*looks over to see Brooke making out with Austin at locker* Ugh look at her. She's practically throwing herself on Austin.

^Yeah, that's what she does.

\Yeah, I guess so...so when does class start?

&Five more minutes.

\Oh, okay.

|*looks to see Aubrianna and smiles*

\*sees Austin and smiles at him*

^Well hello !

\I'm not flirting... I'm smiling.

&Okay, whatever you say. *smiles*

|*stops kissing Brooke* Babe I'll be right back.

$Okay hunny. *smiles and kisses him and then walks away with group*

|*walks over to Aubrianna* Hey. *smiles*

\*smiles* Hey.

|Anyone bully you yet?

\Besides the dude who was skateboarding and knocked my papers out of my hands, nope. *laughs a little bit*

|*smiles* Good...I guess. *laughs*

\Austin it is good. *laughs*

|Okay, if you say so. *smiles*

\*smiles*

^*smiles surprisingly and looks at Angelina*

&*smiles like her too*

|So...I guess I'll see you later?

\Oh! Um, yeah. Bye Austin. *smiles*

|*winks* Bye. *smiles and walks to class*

\*blushes and sees Angelina and Genivieve looking at me* What?

^What...was that!

\What do you mean?

*bell rings*

^Ugh I have to go to class. I have .

\So do I!

&Lucky, I have .

^Well, we'll see you later, Lina.

&Okay *smiles* Bye guys! *waves and walks to class*

\Bye Lina! *smiles and waves back*

Seeing Austin was just so...I can't describe it. But after my classes we had lunch, and they don't have a cafeteria; they have a cafe`. I mean there are like 5 vending machines, and that's only for soda! Then they have 3 vending machines for snacks like chips and cookies. And the cafe` is HUGE. I mean it's amazing. and the tables are really big, they're probably 6 ft. wide and 6 ft. long. But when I was in the line when I saw Brooke I just- you know what? Why don't I write down my conversation with her that I had in the lunch line.

$Brooke

\Me

\*grabs a sandwich and some pudding*

$Um, carbs much?

\Excuse me but-*sees it's Brooke* Brookie!

$*confused look on face*

\*hugs her* I can't believe it's you!

$Ugh! *pushes her off of me* Why did you bear-hug me!

\Brookie...it's me, Aubrianna.

$Um how am I supposed to know you, loser.

\Brookie? Remember? We're BFFL's.

$Am I supposed to know you?

\Of course you know-

$No? Good. Now let me get infront of you. I already wasted my texting time with Rachel.

\But-

$*walks infront of her and walks to table, then sits down*

\*under breath* I feel like my heart just broke into tiny pieces.

I was crying from it when I came home and ran in my room. I'm still teary-eyed from it. I mean I have no idea what happened to the old Brooke. I think that I'll try to go to sleep...even though it's 7:50 PM. Or maybe I can call Austin. That seems like a good idea. Yeah, I'll call him...be right back journal!

I didn't bring up Brooke to Austin, but he did cheer me up. He's like my best friend already. He told me about when he was little and had a stuffed bear named Beary, only to have his brother cut off his arm with scissors. And the time his older sister threw him in the pool when he was taking a nap. He said he was always getting into things he shouldn't, and how he used to be dorky in middle school. I told him about this replica solar system project I made in 5th grade and how my school rival took off the styrophome planets and crushed them. And the time when I learned how to do a frontflip off of a diving board, only to land on my back and get those back burns. I mean it's like he understands me, and I understand him. He just loves music so much. He sang his favorite song on the phone so I can hear what it was; it was Pants On The Ground. I laughed so hard that I started to cry. He's everything that I like in a guy. He's funny, nice, and has a punk side to him. But he has a girlfriend...that she-devil, ex best friend Brooke. But I don't need her anymore. I have Angelina and Genivieve. And Austin. Well, I'm going to go to sleep...night journal. (goodnight Austin.)

Well, today at school Austin sat with me, Lina, and Genny at lunch instead of sitting with Brooke. I mean I just wish this journal had eyes so you can see her face! It was like Britney Spears' "Oops! I think I farted!" face, except with her mouth open. Austin sat next to me first and then Genny and Lina came. He said that I looked pretty today, I blushed and said thanks. He had worn black skinny jeans with converse all star high-tops, with one of those long chokers on the side of his jeans. And, of course, he had an All Time Low shirt on. I wore a black mini-skirt, with a white tank-top and a grey striped cardigan. I had also worn a pair of my adida tenners. But, the thing is that I always feel like an idiot around him. As if I can't say anything around him without forgetting what I was saying, just from getting lost in his ice, cold, blue eyes. As if I can't move around him because I'm scared of how strong I feel for him. We walked home from school together today. And he does understand me. Just read our conversation!

|Austin

\Aubrianna (me)

\*sits down on a seat in the bus*

|*walks to seat Aubrianna is sitting at* I'm guessing this is where some of the cool-kids sit at.*laughs*

\*laughs* I suppose.

|Can I sit with you?

\*smiles and nods, then scoots over for Austin to sit*

|*smiles and sits next to Aubrianna*

\*grabs iPod and earbuds out of bag*

|*smiles at her when she's not looking*

\*looks out of the corner of my eye and sees him smiling at me, then starts blushing, then offers him an earbud*

|*takes earbud and stuffs it in ear*

\*puts on Paramore's "Brick by Boring Brick" and sings it quietly*

|*sings harmony and looks at Aubrianna and smiles*

\*looks at him and smiles*

(after singing whole song on bus-stop)

\It's my stop.

|Mine too. *smiles at her*

\*smiles at him*

(driver stops bus for the stop)

|*gets up and waits for Aubrianna* After you.

\*smiles and gets backpack, then walks off of the bus and waits for Austin*

|*walks off of bus and smiles at her*

\So, where do you live at?

|Oh! Just across from you actually. I live in the next row of apartments.

\Wow...awesome! So, I guess we should start to walk home. *laughs*

|*laughs* Yeah, we should. *starts to walk and then holds hand out* Well, you coming?

\*smiles and takes his hand* Yeah, I am.

|*smiles at her and walks with her* I heard you singing.

\*looks at him* Do I still sound good?

|*smiles at her* Of course you do.

\*smiles at him* Hey I think we're almost home.

|Yeah...I know a shorter way though. But if you want to come with me, you have to trust me.

\Of course I'll trust you. *smiles*

|*smiles* Good. Now, run! *laughs while running around bushes and onto the beach while holding her hand*

\Okay! Okay! Wait! *laughs*

|We're here. *smiles at her and shows her the beach all empty with the sun reflecting perfectly on the water*

\Wow, it's beautiful. *smiles at him*

|*under breath* Like you.

\*holds his hand* Thanks. *smiles at him*

|*smiles*

\*takes shoes off and runs to water and lets the water wet my feet, then looks back at him and smiles* C'mon! The water feels great.

|*smiles and takes shoes off, then runs into water and looks at her*

\*looks away and blushes* So, how was your biology class?

|Oh it was torture. made us read 5 chapters!

\Oh wow. If I had a teacher I'd want to run out of that class. *laughs*

|*laughs*Yeah, well I was about to go crazy. All I remember was thinking "SO...MANY...WORDS!" *laughs*

\*laughs* Nice Austin, nice.

|*laughs* So uh...

\We should go home. *gets shoes and bag and turns back to him* You uh, coming?

|Yeah *gets shoes and walks Aubrianna home*

\I had fun, Austin. *smiles at him*

|*smiles* I'm glad you did.

\*opens door*

|*holds her hand* Wait.

\*looks at him* Yeah?

|*kisses her cheek* I'll see ya later?

\*blushes* Um...yeah. *has butterflies*

|Great. *smiles and hugs her, then winks and walks to apartment*

\*hugs back, then walks in and runs up into room*

And this is where I am now. Haha...so I guess I had better go off to sleep. I know it's Friday and all, but I'm tired. Man I wished that Austin would miss my cheek and get my lips instead. But this is a good start. Well, night journal!

Hey journal! Yesterday was amazing. I love Austin so much! And if he wouldn't have kissed my cheek, that means he didn't like me. Austin is the perfect guy, and I know it. But Brooke; she's in the way and she HATES me. And I heard that she spread a rumor about me and that I kissed all the guys in my previous school, which isn't true! It seems that I hate her too, but I will not stoop to her level. I just can't.


End file.
